narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Rank of Sannin Tournament
Hmm... Interesting, what about S-Class missing nin? Echo Uchiha 23:30, 11 January 2009 (UTC) ...Is this... barring my characters from entering? >:| Cold hard steel 23:58, 11 January 2009 (UTC) Hey, I don't remember putting that there! If I did put down a character, then it would've been a ninja. Can I change it? Cold hard steel 00:02, 12 January 2009 (UTC) Oh, sorry. I'll put my own, then. feel stupid after that... Cold hard steel 00:14, 12 January 2009 (UTC) That's right, feel stupid. Scarr is totally going to pwn annihilate Suzana. Then who know's who else is going to face Scarr. Hey, I thik that Suzana and Scarr should face for the first match, that would be so funny for us being brothers and all. Yeah... —This unsigned comment was made by Haru Mclean Namikaze (talk • ) on 06:66, 6 June 6666. ...Well, I'm putting it in random, so, I hope you guys would verse. --Naruto Fanon Proctor (talk) 00:27, 12 January 2009 (UTC) that would be cooooool. —This unsigned comment was made by Haru Mclean Namikaze (talk • ) on 06:66, 6 June 6666. ... ...could we have one sometime that's a tagteam match? cause that would be cool, to see people like ryun and seireitou matched up or make weaker people (points at tobi) have a chance at winning p.s. just jk tobi --Haku711 14:06, 13 January 2009 (UTC) wait how long till it starts i still have to finish my character Evan6789 9:11 Thursday nevermind nvm i won't be entering i need to finish my character and i don't want to rush WHY??! Why did I have to be paired up with Scarr??? Ah well, Toshiro is like a next-gen Kakashi, so it might turn out good. Narutokurosaki547 21:00, 20 January 2009 (UTC) Good? Yeah, for Scarr. What's wrong with Scarr? Cold hard steel 21:05, 20 January 2009 (UTC) This battle I think is similar to Pain vs. Kakashi...yep, you might win... Narutokurosaki547 21:07, 20 January 2009 (UTC) I don't like it when my characters are called godmods, especially by another godmodder... Cold hard steel 21:10, 20 January 2009 (UTC) I'm not calling your character a godmod; it's just that I think Scarr is more powerful than Toshiro. Besides, I godmodded ONE character, and he is currently dead. And besides, it's not like Hikaru got super-powerful overnight... Narutokurosaki547 01:10, 21 January 2009 (UTC) Yeah, I guess you're right... no offense. And I don't think death is a major boundary anymore on this site... Cold hard steel 01:38, 21 January 2009 (UTC) Thanks. Well, I did say Hikaru could visit earth anytime even though he was dead, which isn't all that bad. Besides, he chooses to limit his power, so he could be considered a demi-godmod. Narutokurosaki547 01:48, 21 January 2009 (UTC) Oi Rasengan, Ahatake's and Ryuka's match started yesterday! Achrones150 16:27, 15 February 2009 (UTC) WHEN?!?!?! When does Ahatake against Ryuka's match start?--DL5K 19:36, 26 February 2009 (UTC) hey shouldn't the next battles start now?!!?!--Darknesslover5000 00:32, 7 March 2009 (UTC) AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA finish the damn battles. can't they be disqualified?--Darknesslover5000 18:42, 19 March 2009 (UTC) STOP! Ok, for once, JUST BE PATEINT AND WAIT FOR THE DAMN DEADLINE! -- Rasengan888 (talk)(Narutopedia Editor) 23:33, 19 March 2009 (UTC) I am NOT patient these people are takin to long dammit--Darknesslover5000 21:54, 28 March 2009 (UTC) Ahatake's gonna step in and slit their fucking throats in their sleep-- 18:17, 3 April 2009 (UTC) -_-'' what was the point of this tournament if not for it to be finished?--Darknesslover5000 22:52, 18 April 2009 (UTC) Just a Question... This just gives the winner the right to say they're on the level of the Sannin, like Kakashi's dad, right? Because Sannin means "three ninja"...--Mewshuji 17:39, 20 April 2009 (UTC) what was the point of this tourney somebody tell me--Darknesslover5000 03:52, 26 April 2009 (UTC)